Cuantos cuentos cuentos
by ElisaHyuga
Summary: Lucy escribe nuevamente una carta que jamas sera entregada. "Gray se ha ido, ¿Y Juvia? Ha sobrevivido."


Hola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic... Es medio emo ;A; espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Mi pensamiento inicial era dejar un one-shot, pero, no he quedado conforme con este final, así que quizás en un futuro me anime a hacer una continuación. Mientras tanto, disfruten de la lectura! ^^

Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. La historia que leeran a continuación, si.

"Por motivos de la vida te fuiste del lado de Juvia de un momento a otro, has dejado a Juvia sin el consuelo de aunque sea saber que te tenía por segundos en aquellas miradas furtivas que tanto le gustaba dedicarte, que, a pesar de saber su amor hacia ti no era correspondido del todo con el tiempo ella se iba creando una ilusión en la que tú, su príncipe, era el protagonista.

Te fuiste sin mirar atrás y no le quedo más que hacerse la idea de aprender a vivir con eso. De aprender a vivir sin ti a pesar de aquellas lágrimas gruesas que brotaban desconsoladas por las perlas azules de ella todas las noches. Se sentía rota, inútil, no había nada que la calmara, y, por todo lo que quieras no te atrevas a decir que no has matado a nadie, porqué, esa noche en la que abandonaste el gremio al igual que Magnolia la mataste a ella.

**_Era cruel. Era enfermo. Era sádico. Era dolor. Era agonía. Era masoquista. Su amor era putrefacto, un virus sin cura. Como era su alma. Al fin de cuentas, era frio como el hielo ¿No?_**

Con el tiempo que paso su roto corazón no le quedo de otra que aprender a fingir la superación, aunque, era algo muy poco creíble con el tiempo todos se acostumbraron a eso, a pesar de que muchos aún sabían que los años que pasaban no hacían más que herir y crear en Juvia el sentimiento de agonía. Si volvías, Gray, te juro que ella se postraba a tus pies para que no te fueras nuevamente, pese a que intentaba fingir que te olvido.

Han pasado cinco años, Juvia ha aceptado luego de un tiempo el amor de tu hermano, o bueno, así lo ve ella. Gray, por lo que va hacer Juvia espero no te molestes, pero, pronto se casare con él. Ahora, el amor de su vida es un pacto, te juro que él la quiere ¿Y Juvia? Bueno… Ella le trata bien.

Juvia se ha casado Gray. Ahora Juvia es la señora de Lyon, le causa algo de dolor al saber que no puede amarle como él a ella, pero, le hace sentir mucho peor el ser tan poco valiente para confesarse. Le da miedo también las veces en que él sospecha sobre lo que siente realmente, y es que, a veces Lyon la descubre ordenando veinte veces los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba. Y… Solo Dios sabe cuántos cuentos cuenta por disimular.

A veces Juvia te recuerda y es en esos días en que no puede evitar hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse, no le ha quedado más que aprender a aceptar y dejar que la vida suceda, y, aunque le duela los días le ceden el paso a aquella voz interior que ha reprimido a no darle voto desde hace ya años… Su corazón ya está cansado de gritar a la realidad, ella maldijo a aquellos recuerdos que hacen los ojos de ella picar, y es que, Juvia ya esta hasta cansada de gritar arrepentida por bendecir el día en que te conoció, no puede evitar pensar en ti cuando ella besa a quien hoy es "su amor", y, a veces le es imposible sostener la mentira de años.

**_Simplemente perfecto, entiéndase el cinismo._**

Me sorprende lo muy cruel que ahora eres Gray, porque, sé muy bien que tu sabes bien de su situación actual pero sigues sin regresar. Juvia se ha cansado de esperarte Gray, y, no te sorprendas de que el día en que regreses, si es que así pasa, te salude como si nada hubiera pasado, teniendo a un pequeño de la mano. Pequeño que presentara como su hijo, y, sé que será en ese momento que te arrepentirás. Yo entiendo a Juvia, ella tuvo que superarse sola con los años. Ella ya está cansada Gray, y, te aseguro que ya no eres nada más que un recuerdo en la vida de ella dentro de poco.

Att: Lucy."

La rubia doblo el papel suspirando agotada, estaba preocupada por sus amigos, pero, por desgracia no podía hacer más que apoyar a la peli-azulada y rogar porque algún día diera con el paradero del chico hielo. Sello la carta y la guardo en su cajon con todas aquellas cartas que nunca fueron entregadas. Gray había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. y, eso no solo dolía a la maga del agua, si no también a aquella maga celestial. Extrañaba a su amigo, sufría por su amiga. Era increíble como por la estupidez del llamado príncipe de Juvia se descubrieron tantas muecas dolidas nuevas.

**_Juvia si era una princesa... Y él era un idiota._**


End file.
